Quand la vérité éclate
by Laet43590
Summary: Petit Os...qui se situe vers la fin de la saison 4.
Assis à son bureau, il écrivait sans relâche. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa colère ou sa peine qui faisaient qu'il était aussi productif ce soir mais il n'en avait cure à cet instant. Tout ce qui l'importait désormais c'était de l'oublier,

Les mots, les phrases coulaient de source sous ses doigts. Seul le bruit frénétique des touches du clavier semblait pouvoir atténuer sa tristesse.

Il n'arrivait plus à la comprendre et commençait à croire qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur partenariat.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi égoïste et sans coeur?

Soupirant contre lui-même de penser encore elle, il s'acharna sur son écriture comme si cela pouvait être un exutoire à tous ses démons. Les minutes se changèrent en heures et c'est le tambourinement à sa porte qui le sortit de sa transe.

Avisant l'heure tardive, il pesta contre cet inopportun qui l'empêchait de pouvoir boucler son chapitre.

Oui ! cria-t-il énervé en ouvrant la porte brusquement

Sa colère s'estompa aussitôt quand il la vit …..elle…devant chez lui à plus deux heures du matin. Elle semblait éreintée et les traces de son mascara lui signifiaient qu'elle avait pleuré. S'inquiétant avant tout pour elle, il ouvrit plus grand la porte comme pour lui signifier d'entrée.

Son pas était hésitant. Quand Rick lui avait ouvert , elle avait sursauté devant le ton qu'il avait employé. Elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger . Elle se demandait même ce qui lui avait pris de venir aussi tard chez lui. Elle aurait pu attendre demain, pensa-t-elle honteuse en entrant la tête basse alors qu'elle entendait la porte se refermer derrière elle. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, elle se tourna pour lui murmurer :

\- Désolée

\- Pour?

\- Il est tard et….

Que se passe-t-il ? vous avez un souci ? s'enquit-il en la coupant.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait naïvement espéré qu'elle lui fasse part de son mensonge, mais sa réponse le ramena à l'amère vérité : Kate Beckett ne s'excuserait pas pour ça.

Je….Castle que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en déglutissant

Elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi son attitude à son égard avait changé. Pourquoi il s'éloignait d'elle chaque jour qui passait.

\- Eh bien Beckett, vous êtes chez moi à deux heures du matin, alors je pense que c'est vous qui me devez une explication, répondit-il en ne comprenant pas où elle désirait en venir.

Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, ils se toisaient du regard. Aucun d'eux deux semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Voyant les minutes passer, elle soupira et lui expliqua:

J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'éloignes, pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Elle avait choisi le tutoiement comme pour lui signifier qu'il devait à présent être sincère et arrêter de jouer ensemble. Elle se sentait fatiguée et lasse par cette situation.

\- Je ne vous fuis pas, je viens tous les jours au poste et….

Pourquoi Jacinda alors ?le coupa-t-elle excédée par sa mauvaise foi Vous venez à plus de deux heures du matin pour me parler de ma petite amie ? demanda-t-il incrédule face à la situation.

\- Petite amie? répéta-t-elle tristement

\- A quoi jouez-vous Beckett, s'énerva Castle devant ses allusions

Je ne joue pas…j'aimerais simplement savoir…..je pensais qu'on était proche de former un « nous », avoua-t-elle, mais en quelques jours, tu as une nouvelle petite amie et moi….j'embrasse un autre homme alors j'aimerais simplement comprendre Rick.

Elle venait de lui dire la vérité. Elle s'était promis à elle -même durant tout le chemin qui la menait au loft de Castle , de lui dire la vérité, d'être franche avec lui…..car si son partenariat devait prendre fin , elle désirait qu'ils le fassent sans tromperie, sans mensonge.

Lui était estomaqué devant autant de franchise. Jamais encore, Kate , ne lui avait autant ouvert son coeur. Elle lui avait parlé franchement et avec une telle faiblesse dans la voix qu'il aurait pu l'enlacer à cet instant, juste pour chasser sa peine. Mais ses derniers mots, lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander avec une profonde jalousie :

\- Tu…..tu as embrassé qui ?

Il venait de la tutoyer, cette constatation aurait pu la faire sourire mais la réalité l'en empêcha. Elle ne savait pas comment il prendrait la situation mais en même temps, il ne s'était pas autant formalisé avec Jacinda, pensa-t-elle.

\- Hunt…..j'ai embrassé Colin.

\- …..

Il m'a invitée à sortir et j'ai dit oui après ton refus de discuter au poste

\- Oh, c'est donc ma faute ! cracha-t-il énervé en passant devant elle pour se servir un verre de scotch

\- Non….j'essaie juste de t'expliquer mes raisons

\- Pas besoin. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta bouche, dit-il sur un ton venimeux en buvant cul sec son verre

\- Castle pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi Beckett ? cria-t-il en se tournant pour la scruter

\- Pourquoi Jacinda? pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi ? et pourquoi ai-je embrassé un autre homme que toi ? demanda-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi virulent dans ses propos, jamais il ne l'avait regardée avec autant de haine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait et elle commençait à penser qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se retourna pour partir en lui disant :

\- Ne te donne pas la peine de venir au poste demain…..ni les autres jours

\- Tu m'as menti , soupira-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte

\- Pardon? fit-elle surprise de le voir se servir un nouveau verre

\- Je t'ai dit « je t'aime » et tu m'as menti, avoua-t-il amèrement. Alors….. c'est pour ça que je suis avec Jacinda, c'est pour ça que je m'éloigne et c'est pour cette raison que notre partenariat plus que bancal prendra fin, dit-il d'une traite en enfilant son deuxième verre à la même allure que le premier

Comment ? souffla Kate

C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Comment ? Comment avait-il su ? Comment avait-il pu garder ceci pour lui? Son explication l'avait tellement bouleversée que sans y prêter attention ,elle avait machinalement porté sa main sur sa cicatrice .

\- Je me souviens de chaque seconde…..c'est ce que tu as dit à Bobby au sujet…

\- L'attentat à la bombe..tu es courant depuis des semaines..et tu ne m'as rien dit, dit-elle peinée qu'il ne se soit pas confié

\- Tu te moques de moi, rit-il, ça ne va pas être de ma faute en plus. C'est toi qui m'as menti ! C'est toi qui m'as regardé pendant plus d'une année et qui n'a rien fait….rien dit ! Si c'est fini aujourd'hui c'est à cause de toi ! pas de moi !

\- Castle…..

\- Tu sais, j'aurais pu comprendre que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. J'aurais pu faire abstraction de ma peine car ce qui était le plus important à l'époque , c'était toi…..mais tu m'as tourné en ridicule, tu t'es moquée de moi, soupira-t-il tristement

\- Si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur

\- Peur ? Hein ? répéta-t-il sur un ton hautain

\- Castle je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et…

\- C'est raté Kate, tu m'as blessé. Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur et tu l'as piétiné. A défaut d'être ton partenaire , je pensais être ton ami

\- Tu l'es…..

\- Non, je suis juste un écrivain qui te suit partout, constata-t-il. Et j'en ai marre….tu as raison , ça ne sert à rien que je revienne au poste à présent.

La constatation de Rick la peina. Il ne souhaitait plus la suivre, il ne voulait plus être prêt d'elle et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Son mensonge avait eu raison de sa patience et certainement de ses sentiments. Elle était venue dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses mais son regard et ses paroles à cet instant étaient sans appel.

Son mal-être ne faisait qu'empirer, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à le quitter. Ses larmes commençaient à couler et elle lui murmura :

\- Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami….tu es tellement plus pour moi. Seulement le coup de feu a tout changé

-….

\- J'ai eu tellement peur Castle…peur de mourir sans t'avoir dit mes sentiments, peur de ne jamais pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec toi mais…..quand je me suis réveillée, soupira-t-elle en séchant ses larmes d'une main. C'est une autre peur qui m'a assaillie.

\- Laquelle ? déglutit Rick

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? En quatre ans , tu es devenu tellement plus qu'un ami ou qu'un partenaire…tu es devenu mon monde Castle et j'avais simplement peur de devoir me relever sans toi.

\- Tu es partie…..tu t'es relevée seule…sans moi.

Il avait à coeur de vouloir la comprendre. Il sentait la peine de Kate faire écho avec la sienne. Jamais encore ils n'avaient autant exposé leur peur ensemble et pourtant cette nuit, elle s'ouvrait finalement à lui.

\- Non….je me suis relevée avec toi. Si je suis partie c'est simplement parce que je ne souhaitais pas montrer mes faiblesses, mes peurs mais après deux mois de solitude , j'ai compris que la seule chose dont j'avais besoin …c'était toi…je pensais que tu avais compris aux balançoires.

\- Kate…..je suis perdu, soupira Rick en se grattant la tête des deux mains comme pour y voir plus clair

\- Perdu ?

Que souhaites-tu ? qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Adossée contre la porte du loft, elle savait que sa réponse serait décisive à cet instant. Elle voyait dans le regard et dans l'attitude de son partenaire qu'il tentait de la comprendre. Son animosité et sa colère avaient laissé place à plus de douceur mais beaucoup d'incompréhension , souhaitant clarifier la situation, elle avoua timidement les mains dans ses poches :

Je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes avec Jacinda, je souhaiterais qu'on arrête de se mentir et surtout je souhaiterais ne plus embrasser un autre que toi….Castle.

Son aveu le fit sourire. Elle semblait si fragile et peu sûre d'elle à cet instant que Castle souriait comme un bienheureux devant sa déclaration. Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle et lui confia :

\- Il embrasse si mal que ça ?

\- Sérieux ?répondit Kate amusée en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

\- Oui, ricana rick

Il n'est pas toi…personne n'est comme toi.

Délicatement il lui caressa le visage avec une infinie tendresse, il redessinait chaque contour avec ses doigts alors que Kate ne le lâchait pas du regard. Posant son front conte le sien, il lui chuchota :

\- Es-tu prête maintenant ?

\- Oui

\- Sûre ? parce que…

\- Je t'aime Castle.

Je t'aime aussi Kate, sourit Rick en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand sa bouche entra en contact avec la sienne, elle sut à cet instant précis que sa vie allait prendre un tournant différent. Pour une fois, elle avait choisi son coeur plutôt que sa raison et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre…..ils étaient enfin à leur place.


End file.
